Metroid Prime: Dark Hunter
by De'Tir Nomero
Summary: Samus regained her regular status after the events of Metroid Fusion, but as always, a new threat is bound to happen. She will face new enemies and meet new friends, she will be challenged mentaly and physicaly, and will recall her previous missions and encounters. Rated M for all reasons. (Will have several OC.)
1. A Memory

**Metroid Prime: Dark Hunter**

 **Chapter I - A Memory**

 **A blue cyan breaks the darkness of space, aproaching at closures of lightspeed. A purple, four-legged space ship roams across the universe without any destination, vigilant for it's inhabitants, ever-sworn to protect them. Inside, the most renowned and sucessful bounty hunter, Samus Aran, keeps an eye for distress and urgent signals, aswell as the intergalatic GF channel for updates on the universe unfolding situations.**

 _'It has been a few years past the events of BSL, and the consequently destruction of SR-388.'_ **She thought.** _'After being under judgement and juresdiction, and alot of talk, me and Adam managed to defend outselfs with reasoning. But they stripped me from some of my advantages that i had with the Federation.'_

 **She alters the ship's course, in the direction of the former planet.** _'Yet, my curiosity catches up, and i need to see the debris of the space station. After these years, the perimeter must be safe, and even if not, the debris no longer have enough kinetic force to pierce the ship's shields.'_ **The route set and at full speed, Samus would take a few minutes to reach her distination, allowing her to further her thoughts.**

 _'The SA-X. Another formidable opponent. This one even more than Dark Samus, as it had my full powered and equiped suit. It however allowed me to absorb it, and help me defeat the Omega Metroid with ease. I still wonder why.'_ **With the destination aproaching, she lowers the ship speed.**

 **Adam speaks.** "We are reaching the destination, lady." **Her eyes dart from the ship's controls to the cyan glass, to stare at the empty void.** "Thank you for the information. Set the plot course to orbit the debris." **She replies, as the compturized Adam does as asked.** "Plot set." **Samus keeps staring at the void, the closer they get, the more visible the debris from both the planet and the space station become.**

 _'Was the X parisite really this evil? At the course of my mission, it proved to me several times over to be clever, and able to interact, using the memories and knowledge stored in the beings it absorved. It may had devolped self concious. Unfortunatly, we will never know for certain.'_ **Samus stands, closing the gap between the glass and herself.**

"Lady, what is bothering you?" **Adam asks, concerned by Samus' thoughts.**

"Did we really had to destroy the X parasite?" **Samus asked, her head having trouble to belive in either sides anymore.**

"Even if the SA-X and the parasite itself proved useful, and aware of it's own presence, the Federation would have never belived, and there would be a war where the human race had limited chances of survival. And for the best of the galaxy, heroes must many times make choices like this." **Adam replied and Samus turned arround, returning to her sit.**

"Like you had to, Adam?" **She looks at the computer, as it shows the compurized mark of Adam's speaking.** "Yes. The hardest and best choices are always the least pleasant." **Samus stared for a while.**

 _'Even though i know what Adam means, the sacrifice was still too much. It is in this times we wonder if there weren't really another choices.'_ **She pilots the space ship herself, dodging and avoiging bigger debris, she doesn't look fo anything in particular, but just wonders.**

 _'The SA-X, as an example, if allowed to prove itself, might have been one of the greastest assets to the universe. And with it's ability to absorb, adapt and improve, along with part of my own training, the SA-X's could have been the guardians of this and others galaixies. But i disgress. The parisite X itself is dangerous. Just as human's nature. If the parisite would come out of control, it could aswell mean the end of all life. Our choice might have been the best.'_ **Clearing many doubts in her head, she flies outside the debris field, and resumes roaming the galaxy.**


	2. Call to Arms

**Metroid Prime: Dark Hunter**

 **Chapter II - Call to Arms**

 **A Federation fleet is patrolling an unknown region of the galaxy, after being told some remnaint ships of space pirates were in the sector. Admiral Dane is on charge, and wants to make sure none will escape.**

"Prepare the fleet for combat. I know they are somewhere." **Dane orders, the comunications woman transmiting it. The fleet readies weapons and other systems, going in groups of ten, in the least, pratolling the whole area arround the uncharted planet.**

 **Soon, the ships of the space pirates are revealed, in which they attempt to flee without much concern for partnership, most of the ships had their engines ready, entering warp speeds.** "Fire!" **The Admiral commands, and the unfortunate delayed vessels were shot down mercilessly, dimishing the pirate's threat even further.**

"Sir, they fleed towards the other planets." **A man informs the admiral, as his eyes keep watching the pirate's moves in the radar.** "Chase them down. Divide the fleet, make sure not a single ship escapes." **Dane looks at the woman.** "Also, inform to not follow them in case of long range weaponry. This looks like a ambush." **And so it is done. The Admiral stands tall, his hand behind his back, the idleness of a leader as he stares to the unfolding situation.**

 **The fleet is divided in three, and upon arrival of each squad at the destination, they are able to destroy and annihilate most of others that previously escaped. About two ships we left, one of them not lasting much longer, as the G.F.S Olympus shoots them with the main cannon, obliterating the space pirate's ship completly. The other is turning arround the planet, while the squad divides itself further, to ambush the pirates round side of the planet. It's then known that they had descended into the cloudy planet, similar to Aether.**

 **The Admiral's orders were clear, so the squad reagrouped and kept the planet under vigilance, as the flagship arrived for backup, along with the rest of the fleet.** "They have nowhere to flee anymore. Mobilize half the fleet to descend. We are routing off these pirates once and forever." **He orders, always aware and waiting for further updates.** "In the meantime, the rest of the fleet will search for data in the ship's wreckage. We need to know the location of the other resistances." **The fleet carry out the ruthless Admiral's orders with determination, without failing a single node in the chain of command.**

 **A few hours pass by, and the fleet returns sucessful form the planet. Dane smiles at the resolution.** "Any valuable information mined?" **He asks hopefuly.** "There is data relating to new space pirate's research platforms and bases, aswell as their locations. They are researching debris of the planets Phaaze and SR-388, sir, and intend to replicate some form of weapon with it." **The woman informs, and the Admiral gaze sets on the main screen.** "We are returning home then. This must reach the Federation HQ." **With the last order of the day, the fleet makes it's way towards Earth.**

 **The information about this new plan of the space pirates concerns alot the Federation, forcing them to take action, and form a plan. That's when Dane sugests the hiring of the renowned bouty hunter, Samus. The distrusts on her relatively recent action make this sugestion unplausible, but the decision wasn't hard to take. If the space pirates are planning something out big with phazon and the X menace, Samus must be called to arms, even though theses threats were long dealt with.**


	3. The Hunt Beguins

**Metroid Prime: Dark Hunter**

 **Chapter III - The Hunt Beguins**

"Recieving urgent transmition through GF channels." **Adam mentions, as a small symbol flashes constantly in the ship's control screens. Samus stares at the transmition signal.** _'The Galatic Federation. Even though i left so i could do more, it so seems our paths are always connected. To be urgent, must be something very dangerous.'_ **She thought, pressing the signal button.** "Initiating security protocols. Video-transmition from Fleet Admiral Dane." **The computer informs Samus as the transmition beguins, with Dane in the other end.**

"Samus. We seem to require your hunting services. The space pirates are up to something big once more. Meet me aboard the G.F.S. Olympus for a debriefing, we are stationed in Earth's spacestation." **The transmition ends, Samus look up through the window and stares.** _'In the past year, the Federation has been able to keep the Space Pirates at bay. The improvements to their arsenal have been escalating very rapidly due the previous threatenings the Space Pirates have caused.'_

 **The computorised Adam's mark flashes as he speaks.** "Are we attending to this hiring, Lady?" **Her eyes return to the controls.** "Yes. The galaxy will only be safe if we all keep fighting for it." **She changes the ship's route, and makes full thrust towards Earth.**

 **Upon arrival, it takes only a few moments for Samus to recieve another transmission, which she answers without delay.** "Samus, you are authorized to dock onto G.F.S. Olympus. Proceed to the docking bay." **The transmition ends, as Samus carefuly flies her ship onto Olympus.**

 **After a smooth landing, it barely takes five seconds for Samus to beam down to the platform from the ship's beaming system. She would already know where to go, the first time was before the planet Norion and fleet were attacked in force, by the space pirates, but a Federation soldier would give her directions anyway, which she nods with her head.**

 **Proceeding through the several doors and gates, she'd arrive at the bridge, where she is met with the Admiral.** "Samus, welcome back. Let us waste no time." **He turns, proceeding to the ready room, Samus following. Inside it, an holographic projection of the Aurora Unit 242 that greets Samus aswell.** "Welcome Samus. I am afraid we meet again under urgent requests." **The Aurora speaks, then Dane retaking the conversation.** "We have information that the Space Pirates are intending to build a new weapon of mass destruction."

 **Samus remains silent as always, but her mind starts building consensu once more.** _'I wonder what type of weapon. The if not the Metroids, then what? They have tried to replicate and reverse-engineer most of Chozo weapons aswell, with very little success.'_ **Her head turns to Aurora as this speaks.** "Through the data gathered, i was able to find two research facilities, in distinct parts of the galaxy." **The Aurora unit holographic display is replaced with a galaxy map and the coordinates of each facility. One at the end of a galaxy arm, while the other in the nearly oppost.**

"The most remarkable facility is hidden between the galaxy arms. They seem to be developing a new cloning technic and a method to to link this new clones, similar to Metroid's neural network." **Samus eyes frowns behind the green semi-transparent visor.** _'I already see cleary what they intend to do. With this neural link, Ridley will be able to command his troop with much more ease, possibly even other creatures, humans and other setient creatures if necessary to their foul ends.'_ **The Admiral pulls the facility's location closer, speaking just afterwards.** "You must bring this facility to it's end. And as of expected, it will be heavily guarded, but we belive you are up to the task, as always."

 **The Aurora doesn't even let Samus think a moment this time.** "The intel also informs of a new life-being, and how they intend to capture it. Unfortunatly, their survivors on the first encounter were three, and none of them has seen the creature directly. Consider this new creature hostile, and very dangerous." **Samus nods, the display being replaced by Aurora Unit 242, and a last mention from Admiral Dane.** "One last thing Samus. We will back you up, shall you need assistance. I do not think they are going to let you out as often now. We aswell took the liberty to send the data to your ship, along with the payment details. Good luck Samus." **With little more other than a firm nod of her head, she turns to leave the ready room, all the way back to her ship.**

"I've recieved the data from the Space Pirate's cloning research station location. I have also set the the route towards it." **Samus gets informed as she sat down, starting up the engines.** "Thank you." **She replies, flying her ship away form the docking bay, and heading in direction of their destination.**


	4. Pirate Bloodshed

**Metroid Prime: Dark Hunter**

 **Chapter IV - Pirate Bloodshed**

 **Wildlife, rain and thundering. This is what the space pirates are under, while they seem to operate their turret machines, nearby an entrance to a facility. The muddish ground is stable a firm, yet marks of the foots and machines can be seen everywhere. Two zebesians seem to patrol the area, with armor patterns that match the florestation of the planet, while other three opertate the machinations to keep the entrace under security.**

"Why do you think The Hunter will be able to pass, we do not have the same large ventilation systems as we used to." **One zebesian says to the other as they move towards the flora, slightly away from the road. Their never-tired eyes gaze from one side to another. They seem serious about their jobs, as most space pirates are.** "It may be, but The Hunter already killed hundred of our own alone, even when ambushed heavily. Elite ones or not." **The zebesians keep moving alongside the road, but hidden within the flora.**

"That's why our plans needed to improve. We have enough data gathered about The Hunter, if she arrives, we'll proceed with the major plan." **The other bumps the pirate with his large claw-cannon.** "The major plan has us as bait, do yo-" **An energy shot is heard, a charged plasma beam pierces the pirates head, leaving a perfect burnt hole and killing the zebesian instantly, while the other does not even mourn the dead, just turn and crouches, while clocking itself from sight. The three machinations turn towards the shoot sound, while the on-field patroler aims its arms.** "The Hunter is here!" **Shouts one of the guards.**

 **Rapid steps, something heavy by the sound, setting asside the flora as it moves, and soon the jets start up, letting a loud propulsing sound. When the pirate is finaly able to locate the culprit, it was already too late, and the three guards are only able to see this fourth zebesian being launched against them at an encredible speed, with it's armor and, most likely, bones of his whole body, flying against the entrance of the facility, but this seems heavily armoured, which does not suffer any damage nor a single denting. Two of the guards look to one another, while the other starts shooting the lazers towards the place where this zebesian was unfortunate to be.**

 **Another does the same, while the third keeps its eyes intently on the flora, spotting a small glitering light within it, and shooting the lazers there. The others try to follow, but as soon as they move their cannons towards it, the one who spotted has it's machine destroyed, it's like it wasn't even plated nor armoured nor shielded at all. The dying zebesian opens it's eyes, only able to see the dark-blue armoured boots, while the other two seem terryfied, and when they try to move the cannon, the charged plasma shot annihilates them both, the turrets exploding violently, and scattering pieces all arround.** "Y-you're not... The Hu-Hunter..." **The guard managed to say before being put out of it's misery.**


	5. The Dark Hunter

**Metroid Prime: Dark Hunter**

 **Chapter V - The Dark Hunter**

"Lady, we are arriving in a few minutes to the planet VG-052." **She computer informs Samus while she meditates.** _'Another mission is about to start. I am yet unaware of the resistance, and i cannot understimate the Space Pirates. They are relentless, savage and merciless. But i will terminate them all, and Ridely too, how many times it will be needed.'_

 **The transmistion icon apears on the screen.** "Recieving transmintion from G.F.S Olympus." **Adam informs Samus once more, making her open her eyes and look at the screen. She taps it.** "Initiating security protocols. It's an audio transmition from Aurora Unit 242." **A small screen with wavelengh display apears.**

"Samus. We have managed to dig deeper into the information. This weapon of mass destruction intends to use the clones' neural link to power it. The more linked into the network, the more powerful this weapon becomes. Do not discard any changes at killing these clones." **The transmition ends.**

 _'A weapon capable of being powered by neural linking. What are the Pirates intending to do with this new system? Possibly because i've disrupted their power systems times over, and they discovered a new way. I cannot allow any to live, now even more.'_ **She thinks to herself, the screens now displaying the landing route to the planet, as Adam's icon flashes while he speaks.** "Lady, i've set a landing route and location. It will be two kilometers away from the Pirate's facility, behind a high hill." **Samus nods firmly.** "Thank you. It's perfect." **The computer speaks just moments after.**

"I've scanned the facility's landing area. There seems to be a space ship that does not belong to the Space Pirates nor to the Federation. Avoid to close in while i will investigate it further." **Samus remains quiet, making the landing herself where sugested by Adam. The thundering clouds don't seem to bother the ship's stability, allowing a rather smooth landing.**

"You first objective is to aproach the landing area and take out any possibility for the Pirates to either take off to space and to take their communication systems down." **Adam shows the map of the area on the screen and the location of the objectives in it.** "Any objections, Lady?" **Samus screen flashes in green, giving Adam her two-fold response with a thumbs down.**

 **She beams down from the ship starting her running arround the hill.** "I will update your minimap as i scan the facility." **The computer informs Samus, herself changing the visor into full scanning capabiblities, analysing the flora, for any native danger. In the horizon, the facility and it's routes, along with a tall comunication parabol, for the long-range transmitions, aswell with smoke comming from several spots in it.**

 **Down the hill, almost in the vale, she notices the rain to hit something cloacked. Shifting her visor to X-Ray, she spots the unknown ship.** _'There's the ship. I will keep away at Adam's sugestion. The top priority is to prevent the Space Pirates to call for help.'_ **Her eyes gaze towards the facility again, this time moving slower, shifting between Heat and X-Ray visors from time to time, to spot any enemy.**

 **As no life signal apears in the screen, Samus goes thoughtful again.** _'Not a single Space Pirate? Not even automated turrets or robots? This is not normal.'_ **With a more calm walking, she passes by the landing pad in which she notices the already wreckage of the pirate's ship, scanning arround for any clues. That's when she spots the first dead zebesian, laying in it's back.** _'Dead?'_ **She thinks, aiming her arm cannon at the pirate.**

 **Changing her visor to scan, she is able to identify the cause of death, a bomb in the back of the head, causing an heavy trauma, along with broken neck and lacerations.** "Adam, are you seeing this?" **Samus asks, staring at the pirate.** "Yes. It's likely the creature the Aurora 242 spoke of." **Samus frowns, looking towards the route that leads to the facility.** "What kind of creature has this type of armament?" **Adam replies with little delay.** "I do not know. But likely this was art of a satient creature. Or just a lucky shot. Unlucky for the pirates."

 **Samus walks along the route, scanning more and more deads.** "That means they have managed to capture the creature." **Her walk continues, the rain already had cleaned most of the previous marks on the ground.** "Most likely. Or the other ship has the one who captured it. But it does not seem to be able to hold a creature this powerful."

 **Samus kept walking, reaching the entrance of the facility, which is completly destroyed, like a huge bomb had been planted to open the heavily plated doors, that barely resisted the blast but were wide open, with an heavy denting, and the rest just vaporized, leaving a large area without anything but dry land with a round, nearly perfectly concave land, even the flora has been annihilated.**

 **She scans every detail, finding pieces of the communiations parabol and other debris. Looking behind for any left clues, where she spots the dead zebesian with the plasma hole in it's head.** "I do not think this was someone delivering a dangerous package, Adam." **She turn again to the entrance.** "Indeed. This type of weaponary is not easy to come by. And the explosion seems very similar to a power bomb's damage. Take Aurora's 242 advice. Be careful with this satient creature." **She nods after Adam finished speaking, heading inside the facility, that has it's first corridor go beneath the surface.**

 **After a small careful walk, she reaches a blasted shield door, forced open like the privious one, but with a smaller blast. Entering the main area, she is on large platforms, the room being about 2 floors in height, with her being in the higher one. It would look like the control room, computers everywhere, some destroyed, others still intact, a platform elevator in the other end which she uses to descend t othe lower floor.**

 **Using her scan, she analyses the computers, mining for data logs, along with the damage in the area. It reveals little of the progress on their research, only that they have been managing to keep test subjects alive for a few cycles.** _'They are at it. A new type of weapon with a new type of management. The pirates will never stand down from their unsatiated need to rule the universe.'_ **She thought with lights flashing a moment as a small tremor shakes the earth.**

"Samus, there was another violent explosion within the facility, in the minus six floor, matching the power bomb's signature. It must be the creature. I've been able to scan down to the minus eight, updating your map now." **Samus reads** _'Map updated'_ **in her screen after Adam sending the information, displaying now most of the facility layout.** "I belive that most of your path will be cleared if it keeps going like this, so you might be able to catch up with it. In any way, if have found the clonning factory. It's located in the minus fifth floor, i will mark it on you map. Destroy it's functionality."

 **Samus looks over the map for a while, returning to her combat visor, running her way down the facility, past the blasted foors and gates. Most of the rooms she passes by seem to store the clones in tubes, all of them destroyed, with the greenish fluid it contains dripping. The other rooms store material and rations for both the pirates and the clones' sustention. Every pair of rooms seems a separated block, so in which of something went wrong, lockdown could be activated to prevent damage or leaking to the rest of the facility, which didn't seem to be activated on time, obviously.**

 **The first floor she goes by with ease, finding the elevator for the next one. She does not delay, proceeding to go down further.** _'This facility reminds me alot of another one, which the pirates used phazon to enhance their weapons, power and strength at the expense of longivity. They even managed to create one Elite Pirate Upsilon, which they called Omega Pirate, capable of using phazon to regenerate itself while out of natural eyesight.'_ **She recalls, the elevator reaching the lower floor.**

 **She runs her way past the room, entering a more sinister floor in which she slows down, having dead bodies all arround , lacerated, amputated, exploded. It didn't seemed like the previous damage type though. She runs a few scans over them, getting to know it was made by some spiritual energy, or even psychic one. The wounds do seem very disgusting, having flesh and bone wide open, but both Samus and Adam wonder what would cause such a thing.**

 **She moves along, searching for any explanation with her scan. It would seem like this for a few rooms, some of them completly dark, forcing Samus to use Heat visor. This aslo allows her to reach a conclusion, this seemed like the clone's dormitory.** _'With the trauma of a neural link breaking, some of them migh not have been able to contain their own ablity, and unleashed their psychic on themselfs. What a crude way to die.'_ **She thought, managing yet another floor. This new elevator only seems able to move down directly to the minus six floor.**

"Samus, be careful. That's where the satient creature might be." **Adam remind Samus as she nods firmly. She descends once more.** _'These twisted experiments are always so devastating to the zebesians. Do really them all belive this necessary to improve their ability to fight? Forcing such pain and torture upon themselves? Possibly. Zebesians are way more naturaly dangerous and hostile than many other creatures. But i find it hard to belive there would not be at least one who did not share their vision. But again, they may kill those who do not.'_

 **After taking it's while, the elevator stops, Samus reading herself for what's to come. Moving carefuly, she aims her arm cannon ina general direction as she enters the room, changing visors to check for live signatures. She manages to find warm bodies, but they are all dead already. The room looks like a security entrance to a large research lab with two passages. She checks up the map, looking for a route towards the upper floor.**

 **Choosing the left one, she enters a long corridor with many destroyed security turrets and cameras, running along until she'd reach the a large room, in which there was said explosion just before. Everything is destroyed, not a sign of life either making this room a fast one, but making Samus wary of the danger.**

 **She proceeds towards the next room, full of tables with stored liquids and papper. This might explain the lack on information on the system. She makes a scan over the pappers, revealing the extent of their research.** "I'm uploading the file's data to the ship." **She mentions as Adam then replies.** "Understood." **She moves the files one by one to send the information. Once done, she looks arround, taking interest in a specific old-fashioned metal shelf, containing several samples of limiteless life-beings.**

 **She scans it over, the information rolling in her screen.** _'Most of these are from SR-388 and Zebes. They seem to have human's too, as i feared.'_ **Looking to the sides the searches for more any useful information. Another, small earth shake occurs, leading Samus to proceed to the next room.**

 **As she passes the yet preserved door, the same can't be told by the falling pirate from the fifth floor from this huge room, covering up those missing floors, having a large clonning factory within, energy shots heard every now and then. Samus finds a cover and tries to search for the culprit, with no success. Her eyes frown upon noticing a glowing cyan fluid on the pirate's chest, completly destroying it's heavily body armor and killing the poor zebesian within.**

 **She runs a scan on it, and her eyes widden alot, making her perplexed for a few moments.** _'Phazon!? It can't be!'_ **She thought, running the scan a second and third time, always with the same result. The liquid seems to dissipate slowly until completly gone for some reason, but the pirate does not seem to be alive anymore. Her eyes frown, moving away from cover with her jet boosts running and shooting any pirates along the way with her stacked beams with deadly accuracy, vaporizing most of the ground targets with it. Looking up, she notices someone doing the same, killing every and all pirates that come in it's direction from the door it walks towards too, soon leaving the area.**

 **Samus takes her chance to space-jump into an upper floor, to the on-going clonning factory.** "Adam, is it safe to release a power bomb in here?" **She asks, while she watches clones being grown with ease and rapidly, humans, non-setient creatures and zebesians, every lead to a storing compound.** "Yes. For the best effect, plant it in the corner of the entrace of that green substance. It should aswell stop the power from flowing into it, turning off the vile machine." **She nods firmly, entering in morthball and proceeding in the slim passages. She would not delay it, releasing a power bomb and jumping away with space-jumps to the fifth floor, where would that being gone to.**

 **The explosion destroys most of the factory with another potent earthshake, and makes the whole facility to fall in full alert, but the power is cut down from the clonning room. Samus proceeds to follow the creature now. In the room she walks into, there would be large containers to store the fluid that'd contain sustense for the clones for their develoption and survival, but she makes little case of it, changing her visor to x-ray, allowing her to see through walls to follow the creature further.**

 **Jumps onto the containers, then to the platforms above and running along it, seemingly to get closer, but as she aproaches, the x-ray screen beguins to have interferances, forcing her to change back to a normal visor. Samus soon starts her speed-boost feature, and as the door opens she'd notice a morphball bomb just about to explode as she is going to pass by.** _'What?'_ **She got taken by suprise, the bomb exploding, her reaction time allowing her to break the speed boost and use the shiny-spark to get away from the blast rapidly, aswell covering some distance with it, forcing herself against a wall.**

 **In the top part of the floor, where the fluid seems to be processed, there stands, something that Samus had not anticipated. Dark Samus, having her ancient Chozo Suit, dark blue plating and cyan glowing linings, aswell the screen. She stares down at Samus, while Samus stares with wide eyes. With little thought time, she aims the cannon to shoot, but the Dark Samus moves away through the door above.**

 _'But i've destroyed it!'_ **Her heart races alot.** "Samus, do not let it take over you. Stay focused." **Adam reassures, and Samus recovers from her state quickly. Following after the known enemy now. Room after room, each revealing how the liquid is processed, using other living creatures or just nutrients, the machines keep working despite the alert. Dark Samus seems to be hunting down every single pirate with the plasma beam, sometimes even used along with wave to pierce through walls, leaving none alive while running away from Samus, that tries to shoot Dark Samus along the way.**

 **Dark Samus seems as capable as ever, dodging Samus shots and using the speed boost to get distance. Until a dead end, the reactor's room where Dark Samus stops of sudden and launches a missle against the wall, releasing phazon compound, while Dark Samus shinnes brightly. Samus does not stop, using the speed boost to rapidly cover ground, making a few hits with her arm-cannon.**

 **Suddently, Dark Samus unleashes the shiny-spark upwards, forcing her way up through the thin ventilation systems, destroying most of it along the way with the kinetic force. Samus is able to keep up with it, stopping to store the shiny-spark aswell, but when she looks to the side, the notices the phazon reaching to the reactors, making them short-circuit, and soon to explode.**

 **Samus unleashes her own shiny-spark, following after Dark Samus and with the heat-wave from the explosion just behind her. It does take it's while to reach the outside, the walls shaking with the explosion, the whole four floors left to leave, and as she manages outside, she cancels the shiny-spark and uses the space jump to get away.**

"Samus, get away from the facility, it's collapsing on itself." **Adam urges Samus, as she slowly makes her way out of the aerial space above the facility. Landing on the ledge, she still watches the facility to fall into ruins, explosions here and there with the volatile quimicals and possibly other reactors. Along with it, the extra ship seems to fall down too, losing it's cloaking and revealing to be a personal transport class ship, which meets it's doom with the facility. Samus looks arround, in search for Dark Samus, but to no avail. She decides to make her way towards her ship.**

 **Nearly to reach it, Dark Samus apears, hidden from the flora. Samus aims without a second thought, but Dark Samus rises it's arms in defeat or surrender. Samus blinks, again an unexpected reaction. She closes in, but does not stop aiming at it.** "Adam. Power the guns in case it tries to move." **Her visor goes transparent, as she stops aiming at the it.** "Understood." **He replies.**

 **Dark Samus just stares, not pulling down its arms yet.** "Can you understand me?" **Samus asks, being replied by a nod from the darker one.** _'I knew it could understand, just never expected it to surrender like this.. it got me very curious, but... i cannot let it down my guard.'_ **She moves closer for an inspection, using her scanning visor, revealing something unusual. The phazon within seems to be controlled, rather than corrupting.**

"Can you speak?" **A corrupted-like voice from a woman comes from within the dark suit.** "Yes." **Samus only gets more interested.** "Why didn't you attacked me now?" **And the other person replies again.** "I have two reasons for that. I have no wish to fight you, and i need a ride off this planet." **Samus looks over her shoulder, towards the facility way, for a moment, then back at the dark woman.** "That ship was yours?" **The dark one nods, the cyan visor clearing, just like Samus' green one, revealing a woman that does not seem like Samus at all, and with marks of cracking phazon crossing diagonaly her face.** "Yes. It was my personal ship."

 **Samus can't help but to continue interrogating.** "You do not seem a copy of me. Who are you, and how did you managed to get the phazon, it was all destroyed. And my power-suit?" **The woman replies to each.** "My name is Raziel Oshe. I took a sample while all the chaotic war between Phaaze and the Federation started, and with your armor was similar." **Samus frowns behind her screen.** "You took a sample from my armor?" **The woman shakes her head.** "It was a leftover of Dark Samus. I will tell you the whole story, if you would take me with you. I have no wish to die in alone in this planet."

 **Samus looks towards the ship, then back at the woman.** "Can i be sure to trust you?" **The woman nods.** "We have a common goal. Bring the Space Pirates to an end." **Samus stares for a few seconds.** _'Two of me.. i never thought i would see someone with my abilities to actualy help. She might prove an asset after all.. at least, if she does not turn like Dark Samus.'_ **Samus thought and nodded to the woman.** "Alright. Can you remove the suit, just for safety?" **Raziel nods her head, closing her eyes.**

 **The suit melts into phazon, which is absorved by the woman then. She reveals a relatively simple full-white tights, her slim but modest frame at display with it, with no actual functionality other than let her body safe from the suit's metalic components while aswell let the the biological components to still connect with her.** "Better?" **She asks, Samus nods, leading Raziel towards the ship.**

 **After beaming both up, Samus takes the pilot sit, while Raziel takes a guest's one, of course.** "Thanks by the way.." **Raziel says while pulling on the safety lock. Samus starts the engines, while Adam speaks.** "I've finished to organize the data. I will send a patch to the G.F.S Olympus." **Samus nods.** "Also, tell them we're going to meet with them again. We possibly have a new hunter that might need a ship." **Adam replies.** "Understood." **Samus flights the ship offworld and makes her way to the Federation ship.**


End file.
